Tu veux de l'eau ?
by Shyroo
Summary: Fiona alias Doctor Love s'est enrolée aux côtés de Maître Panda. Mais très vite, elle ne peut nier les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Et pour ne rien arranger, celui-ci l'ignore royalement... Doctor Love X Maître Panda OS !


**OS Pour PandaRedEyes. (AlwaysVampire) Pour twaaaaaa !**

Il faisait sombre. Trop sombre peut être. La jeune fille entendait des ses pas ricocher sur les murs. Elle fixait le bout du couloir avec apréhension. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais.

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap Faisaient ses pas. Clac. Elle s'arrêta.

Elle était enfin arrivée. Dans la Grande Salle. Le Maître l'appellait la Salle du Trône. Il y était d'ailleurs. Assis sur sa chaise d'obsidienne, il contemplait l'armée de ninjas. Ils étaient un peu moins d'une douzaine, mais c'était bien suffisant.

Elle resta là, le souffle coupé. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait le Maître, son coeur se serrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Pourquoi il était si proche de Virus et du Prof, et jamais d'elle. Elle lui obeissait, le conseillait, et restait avec lui le temps qu'il le désirait.

Et pourtant ... Il n'accordait jamais une once de sympathie pour elle. Cela lui faisait mal au coeur.

Elle s'avanca cependant. Le Panda tourna la tête vers elle et l'inclina doucement.

 **"Bonjour Maître.**

 **\- Salut Fiona. As-tu trouvé ce que je voulais?**

 **\- Oui ... Ce fût compliqué Mais j'ai réussi ...** -Elle hésita à continuer- **...Grâce au Prof ...**

- **Aaaah! Va le chercher!** -dit-il a un des ninjas- **Je te Félicite Fio. C'est merveilleux** .

\- **Merci Maître.**

 **\- Ah ... Et Cesse de me appeller "Maître". Appelle moi Panda Comme tout le monde. "**

Je le fixais, étourdie. Jamais il ne m'avait jusqu'ici autorisée à l'appeller ainsi !... Le succès de la mission m'avait sûrement fait monter dans son estime.

Le Prof entra alors dans la salle, suivit du ninja. Il regardait le Panda avec dédain mais respect.

" **Que me veux-tu cher confrère?**

 **\- Je te remercie d'avoir aidé Fiona.**

 **\- Oh ce n'était rien .**.. -il se Tourna vers moi- **Merci à toi Plutôt.** **C'est gentil d'avoir Pensé à moi ... "**

Et il s'en alla. Chose étrange, car d'habitude, ils auraient parlés pendant des heures de choses que je te ne comprendrais pas, et du programme Mathieu Sommet.

Le visage du Panda était sombre désormais, et soupçonneux. Il me fit signe que je pouvais prendre congé, ce que je fis non sans hésitations.

Dans un des innombrables couloirs noirs, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

 **"Virus ?**

 **-Oui c'est moi. Qu'elle était ta mission ?**

 **\- Oh... Je devais trouver un miroir qui permet de voir et de parler à une personne qui dispose de la même sorte de miroir.**

 **-Humm... Je vois...**

 **-Tu ne part plus en mission ?**

 **-Non... C'est une sorte de punition. Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait dans quelques jours."**

L'échange en soit était plutôt froid. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre le Prof, Virus et moi. Nous sommes les conseilliers, les sous-fifres. Et nous nous battons pour avoir la place de favori du Panda.

Je le regardais de haut en bas tandis qu'il tournait les talons, jaloux.

L'après midi promettait d'être longue ...

En soirée, Alors que je patrouillais près de la chambre du Panda, j'entendis des gémissements dans celle-ci.

Je me collais à la porte pour mieux entendre. Le Panda semblait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Étonnant venant de lui ...

J'allais lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide, mais je me ravisa à temps. Il aurait répondu avec hargne et sur la défensive. Je regardait avec insistance la poignée. Je posais la main dessus et l'abaissais avec angoisse ... Je poussais la porte et m'introduisit discrétement dans la pièce. Je fermais la porte, et j'observais la salle.

La chambre était noire et verte comme toutes les autres. Seulement, sur les murs, des phrases pleines de douleur étaient inscrites. Le Panda était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, face à au miroir que je lui avais déniché avec peine.

Je m'approchais doucement et posa ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

 **"Qui?!**

 **\- Fiona ... Tu veux de l'eau?**

Il me fixa, hébété. Mais je le comprenais. Une fille s'introduisait dans votre espace intime, en vous proposant de l'eau. Bravo Fiona! Bravoooo! ... Putain ...

Et puis ... Il hocha la tête. Des larmes roulaient sur des ses joues et ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de déchirement.

Je me dirigeais vers le lavabo, remplis un verre et le lui tendis. Il le vidait à grandes gorgées, tandis que je carressait son dos pour l'apaiser.

Il me regardit alors, les yeux plein de reconaissance.

 **\- Merci ... -** souffla-t'il-

 **\- De rien Panda .. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?**

 **\- Je ... Je Savais qu'il en avait un ... Et ... Et ... m-moi ... Je voulais le revoir ... Lui parler ... Mais .. Mais il m'a rejetté ... Je veux retourner là-baahaas ..!**

 **\- Là-bas? Où ça?**

 **\- Avec ma famille ...**

 **\- Ta ... Famille ...**

Voilà pourquoi quand il parlait du programme Mathieu Sommet il semblait si nostalgique ... Serait-ce pour cette obscure raison que le Prof le dédaigne de plus en plus ?

\- **Elle me manque.**

 **\- La mienne aussi.**

 **\- Fiona?**

 **\- Oui?**

 **-Je Suis désolé ... Je ne suis pas très gentil ... C'est juste que .. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ...**

 **\- T'inquiètes pas tout va bien ".**

J'étais très gênée et un peu agacée. Mais où étais le Panda machiavélique et charismatique? J'avais devant moi un Panda perdu et souffrant.

 **"Je veux m'en aller d'ici.**

 **\- Quoi?! Mais non! Et tout les plans?! C'est toi qui nous a fait venir à toi! Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner! D'ailleurs si tu t'en va où irions nous? Et je croyais que le programme Mathieu Sommet t'avait ...!**

 **\- ARRÊTE ! ARRETE! Il s'appelle Mathieu!**

 **\- Oui bon si tu veux! Mais tu te souviens que c'était toi qui voulais dominer Internet ?!**

 **\- Oui ... Mais ... C'était pour t'impressionner mais ça n'a pas marché ... Tu préfère le Prof .. "!**

Qu'est ce que quoi?! C'est une blague? Le Panda m'aime? Il m'aime?

Mes joues s'enflammèrent à cette simple pensée et mon poul s'accelera brutalement.

" **Panda...**

 **\- Oui je sais. Va t'en.**

 **\- Mais ... Je voulais te dire que ...**

 **\- Je m'en fiche! Je prefere que tu parte et que tu me ne te moque pas de moi!**

 **\- MAIS PUTAIN! JE T'AIME ! Laisse moi parler! Merde à la fin! "**

Il souria alors, et m'embrassa. C'était un baiser amoureux et expert. J'eu un pic de jalousie à cette idée. Il avait dû embrasser des tas de filles pour savoir aussi bien embrasser ... Je lui rendis maladroitement. Panda s'écarta en riant doucement.

 **"Je ferais tout ce que tu voudra Fio ...**

 **\- Oh! ... Alors reste avec nous ... Avec moi ...**

 **-Si c'est ce que tu veux mamour.**

 **\- Ma ... Mamour? Mais heu!**

 **\- Chut ... "**

Il m'enlaça et nous fit basculer sur le lit. Nous restâmes dans cette position tout la nuit je crois.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais toute seule. J'eu un vent de panique, mais je l'entendis beugler dans la Grande Salle. Je me dépechais de m'y rendre.

 **"Comment ça tu es partis ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie?!**

 **\- J'ai le droit de partir en mission putain!**

 **\- Pas sans mon accord! Et tu allé où? Tu te souviens de la dernière fois?! Tu es revenu blessé comme j'sais pas quoi! Tu en avais de la chance de que Doctor Love s'y connaisse en médecine! "**

Je rosis. Il était vrai que Virus avait été chanceux. Le Panda pour le punir ne voulait pas le soigner, le Prof obéissait comme un chien, et les ninjas ne voulaient pas non plus.

" **Je suis retourné espionner le programme Mathieu Sommet.**

Le Panda eu un spasme. Virus continua.

 **\- Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de nous. Il faudrait faire une offensive. Et pourquoi le Docteur est maintenant le Doctor Love ...?**

 **\- Nous ferons l'offensive quand le Prof aura finit de fabriquer ce qu'il nous faut. Et le Docteur Love a toujours été le Doctor Love.**

 **\- Bref ... Fait ce que tu veux Panda même si tu me décois beaucoup ... "**

Virus mit son chapeau sur la tête et s'en alla, nous tournant le dos. Je regardais Panda intensément. Qu'allait-il dire? Ses deux confrères lui tournaient le dos ...

Et bizarrement, il ria. Brusquement , sans raison. Il riait d'un rire froid et entendu. Panda se leva et s'en alla, montant l'escalier interdit.

Les ninjas formèrent un rempart, montrant clairement qu'il vallait pas se risquer vers l'escalier. Je soupirais et me trainais vers la suite de Virus. Je voulais éclaircir certains points, mais aussi soigner des ses nouvelles blessures qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussit à dissimuler.

Je rentrais sans frapper.

" **Bien ... Assis toi sur ton lit ... Je vais prendre le désinfectant ...**

 **\- C'est le Panda qui t'envoie!?**

Je lui jeta coup d'oeil. Il m'avait obéit, et avait même enlevé son haut, me dévoilant ainsi son torse à peau laiteuse et blessée.

 **\- Non ... Je viens de mon plein grès pourquoi?**

 **\- Je me demandais si tu devenais un chien comme Prof.**

 **\- Il n'obéit, plus vraiment ... Et il a l'air de dédaigner Panda ...**

 **\- Oui ce que je pense aussi.**

Je m'asseya près de lui, et commenca à appliquer le coton remplis de désinfectant sur ses Blessures. Il se crispa et sa machoire se serra.

\- **Mais tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos au Panda ... Il est ton créateur tout de même.**

 **\- Mon créateur? Mon créateur aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour tuer le programme ! Et il me aurait envoyé en mission depuis longtemps!**

 **\- Peut-être s'inquietait-il pour toi. Tes Blessures étaient plus graves que ce que tu ne crois.**

 **-Mais je m'en fou de ça! Le Panda et toi ...Vous êtes proches ?**

 **\- Heu ... je NOOON?**

 **\- Tu devrais faire attention à toi ... Il pourrais te décevoir.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais?!**

Son regard devint nostalgique, et son visage s'assombrit.

 **\- Un jour il te tournera le dos ".**

Virus ne répondit plus à aucunes de mes questions, si bien que la chambre fut oppressée d'un silence triste.

Le Panda rentra brusquement dans la chambre. Virus leva doucement la tête vers lui, tandis que je fixais le nouveau venu.

 **"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!**

Il fixait le torse de virus et ma main posée sur celui-ci.

 **\- Elle me soigne. Je me suis blessé.**

 **\- Tu es blessé?! Tu ne mérite aucun soin ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir! Tu n'a pas le droit aux soins! Et toi! Qui t'as permis de venir ici?!**

 **\- Moi! Je me suis permise de rentrer ici parce que je voulais l'aider! Et il a le droit de vouloir partir dehors non!? Tout Comme il a le droit à mes soins! Ici C'est moi Doctor Love! C'est clair?**

Virus me repoussa doucement, et se leva.

 **-Tu m'en veux Panda ?**

Panda nous fixait à tour de rôle, l'air hagard.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas ... Bien. Salle du Trône dans demi d'heure Virus. Pas toi Docteur. "**

Et il claqua la porte. Laissant un arrière goût amer dans ma bouche. Virus remit son t-shirt et s'approcha de sa fenêtre blindée.

Je partis de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs un souffle glacé me caressait les joues. Parfait pour cristaliser mes larmes ... " **Un jour il te tournera le dos** " ... Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Et pourquoi le Panda me parlait-il comme avant?!

Je marchais, depuis plus de deux heures dans les interminables galleries sombres quand le Panda apparut, adossé contre un mur.

 **"Fio ... J'ai envoyé Prof et Virus chez Mathieu pour continuer le plan. La prochaine fois on ira tous ensemble. Promis.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche de ça! Pourquoi tu m'as parlé ainsi ?!**

Je le frappa au ventre. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais il n'eu aucune réaction. Il resta stoïque, presque amusé. Il prit mon poingt dans sa main, m'empêchant de porter Un deuxième coup.

 **-J'étais jaloux. Virus torse nu avec toi ... Ça porte à confusion ...**

 **\- Et alors?! Moi je t'aime!**

 **\- La jalousie n'est pas un défaut mais une preuve d'amour ".**

J'arretais de me débattre, et levais mes yeux remplis de larmes vers lui en hoquetant. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa.

 **Woilaaaa Fiona! J'espere que ça te aura plu!**

 **Sinon ... Ne me frappe pas. N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis ! :33**


End file.
